


Balms and Bandages

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Redemption Part 2. Jack's return to the SGC after splashdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balms and Bandages

“Colonel O’Neill.”

Jack paused in the hallway and waited for Janet Fraiser to catch up to him. “Hey, Doc.”

She shook her head in fond exasperation. “Don’t you hey Doc, me. You gave us all quite a scare for a moment, sir.”  Her smile turned to one of doctorly worry, “How’s the knee?”

Jack studied her carefully. Depending on the Doc’s mood he could either wind up with a stronger dose of his already prescribed painkiller or a full physical exam followed by extended time off active duty. He must have hesitated too long because she didn’t wait for him to reply before ordering him to the infirmary, deftly ignoring his protests. He sulked as he jumped up on the exam bed.

“Now, Colonel. This won’t take long. I just want to have a look to make sure your little adventure didn’t retear any ligaments.”

Jack frowned, but refrained from protesting. It’s not like it ever did him any good. Not like Carter. She could usually get him sprung early. Speaking of which, he wondered where his second in command was before noticing that it was nearly 2300 hours. She was probably home, where he should have gone, instead of being tortured by Doc Fraiser. “Ahh,” he cried out when she moved his knee a bit too far.

“Sorry, sir. Almost done.”

“Say Doc, why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be home with Cassie?”

She frowned before looking him directly in the eye. “Cassie insisted I wait here until you arrived. She wanted to be sure you were okay. She wanted you to call her tonight but I just spoke with the sitter and she finally dropped off to sleep about a half hour ago. She was really worried about you.”

“I’ll call her in the morning. What time does she leave for school?”

“0800 hours and thank you, sir. It will mean a lot to her. Okay well, you didn’t do your knee any favors but I’m willing to wait and see, provided you promise to take it easy for the next two weeks.”

“Okay, Doc. You should head home. Do you need me to have an airman drive you?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Thank you, sir.”  As he hopped gingerly off the bed she remembered the ointment she had for Major Carter. “Oh, sir. Would you mind doing me a favor? I was going to bring this ointment for Sam’s burns by her quarters here on base. Would you take it to her?”

“Sure. No problem.” He took the proffered tube and headed down two floors to the level where he and the rest of SG-1 maintained quarters. Due to the lateness of the hour, the halls were mostly deserted. This was just fine for Jack, as he didn’t need anyone starting up rumors as to why he’d be visiting his second in command at this hour. He gave her door a perfunctory knock. To his surprise, she opened the door immediately.

“Sir! When did you get back? I didn’t expect you until the debriefing tomorrow morning.”

“I just got in and got waylaid by Doc Fraiser. After she was done with her poking and prodding, she asked if I’d drop this off to you.” He held up the tube of ointment.

When Sam made no move to either take the medication from him or let him in, he began to fidget. “Uh, Carter?”

She pulled him in so quickly he almost lost his balance.  She shut the door behind him and before Jack knew what hit him, he had his arms full of a blonde Air Force major. She hugged him tightly, “God sir, we thought we’d lost you. The first chase plane reported no chutes.”

When he felt her tears wetting his overshirt, he buried his face in her neck and murmured soothing nonsense. She pulled back after a moment, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to cry on you.”

“Hey what’s a little water between teammates.” He moved to hand her a handkerchief and then remembered her hands. So he wiped the tears himself before she ducked her head. “Let me help get those bandages off so we can apply this ointment.”

She nodded gratefully as she didn’t think she’d be able to rebandage her right hand on her own. He took her hand gently into his larger one and carefully unraveled the bandage. She couldn’t stop the hiss of pain when he pulled the away the piece closest to her skin. “Sorry,” he said softly.

He worked quickly, cleaning the burned area carefully, then applying the ointment which judging by her reaction, must have contained a topical pain cream. When he’d redressed her hand she was practically nodding off to sleep. “Okie dokie, Major. It’s time for you to hit the hay.”

“No, I’m fine, sir. You said the X302 controls felt sluggish?”

“Carter!” He scolded. “You can ask me all your questions tomorrow during the debriefing. Now, you need to get some rest before that hand of yours starts throbbing.”

“Yes sir. Thank you, sir.”

He stood and with one last check to make sure she was settling into her bunk, he turned off the light. “Night, Carter.”

Her light snores were her only response as he quietly closed the door behind him. The next time he ran into McKay they were going to have words. Siberia wasn’t punishment enough for getting Carter burned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fills h/c bingo prompt: burns  
> Fulfills livejournal challenge to write a missing scene from an episode.


End file.
